New Purposes
by J'Adore to read
Summary: Enter sweet loving Jennifer. Add in a dash of evil murderous zombies and you're left with a girl, thinking she is the only survivor. But we all know, she most definatly is not. Armed with her pet ferret, Rocky, Jennifer is going to save everything she can
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello! Meet Jennifer... newest survivor of Zombieland. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 1

"Mother F-" Jennifer groaned, whipping out her rifle, and shooting the head clear off of a zombie. The zombie crumpled, leaving Jennifer alone to her thoughts again. This was the life she was left to. A lonely, uninterrupted life, void of any human communication, had replaced Jennifer's once happy, social and albeit popular life style. All she had left was her pet ferret, Rocky. Rocky was a black footed ferret that Jennifer had rescued from the zoo soon after the zombie outbreak occurred. She was a sucker for animals, and the thought of starving animals left alone in their cages to die had pulled directly at her heart. She released most of the animals that she believed could fend for themselves, and indulged by adopting the adorable, loving little ferret. He was the only ferret in that zoo and she had always had a strong connection to ferrets. She stole a nice little cage for him and plenty bags of ferret food and stashed him comfortably in her Land Rover. Rocky was the only type of interaction she ever had with anybody living. As she entered her car again, checking on Rocky first, she was bit with a sudden flashback to her terrifying first encounter with zombies.

_Jennifer Harrison was looking in front of the mirror at her strait chocolate colored hair. It glinted in the bathroom light and shone brightly. Suddenly, her phone sang loudly and Jennifer rushed to grab it. Using one hand to apply lip gloss, and the other to hold up her scratch free cell phone to her ear, she answered casually._

"_Hey," Jennifer said coolly to the voice that was about to speak._

"_Jenny! Where are you! Are you ever going to make it to this party?" barked her increasingly annoying friend, Natalie._

"_Yes, chill. Just getting ready. Is Robby there?" Jennifer asked, inspecting her outfit. She was dressed in a bright blue neon tank top and skinny jeans that accentuated her curves that she earned from a lifetime of cross country. She smiled at herself, and went back to the conversation on the phone._

"_Yes, he most defiantly is," Natalie giggled. Almost instantly, a scream echoed through her phone and it went silent._

"_Weird," Jennifer said, looking at her phone as if it could explain. She knew Natalie was dramatic and Jennifer took this event with a grain of salt. Finishing her outfit choice, she pulled out a pair of dangly diamond earrings. She had gotten them for her 15__th__ birthday, from her parents. It seemed as though Jennifer had a perfect life, but really her parents did not give a crap about her. They would rather go off to Paris for a week then sit through one of her races. She was used to it, and no longer cared anymore. This night, she was alone in her grand house, her parents being off in Rome for some reason or another. The only other occupant of this lonely home was her brother, only two years older than her, at the age of 18. He stuck around and hadn't gone to college yet because he was trying to make it as a guitarist. He wasn't successful yet. Go figure._

"_Bye, going to a party!" Jennifer called to him. In response he raised the volume on his depressing song belting from his speakers. Jennifer sighed and walked out the door. She clicked the locked open on her white Land Rover that was her only true best friend. _

_As she slid into the butter soft seats of her welcoming safe haven, she noticed slightly that something seemed a bit off. The night air felt strange and violating. Jennifer couldn't describe it at all. After the car had been started, she pulled out of the long driveway. She drove down the street casually, blasting out to some mix tape her ex boyfriend made her. The night ahead of her shone and swam with possibilities. Then in one sweeping motion, this entire fantasy had been erased as easily as water on sand. _

Jennifer was shocked back into reality as she drove easily on the comforting roads near Ocean City, Maryland. The warm, salty beach air ruffled her hair through the windows as she tested speed limits that were most defiantly not important anymore. One of the biggest things she missed, was going to the beach. Not necessarily the beach, but the whole general concept of being worry free.

"No. Effing. Way," Jennifer said, in complete shock. She had seen a zombie. This wasn't impressive, but the identity of the zombie was sufficient to shock her. The zombie quickly turned to her, looking incredibly stupid. "Ms. Tyra Banks! I love your show! America's Next Top Model! Oh, you left the show? What a pity! Oh, I see you got a role in a new Alfred Hitchcock movie. Gotcha!" Jennifer laughed to herself. Sighing, she grabbed another gun from her backseat. She really didn't know what it was called, because she really didn't know guns. All she knew was which shot better, long distance, quicker, easier to reload, the usual. Jennifer braked and held the car at a standstill. Tyra Banks glared at the car, then came running at it with incredible speed.

"I only have two pictures in my hand. Yours is not one of them. Go home and pack your bags! Allison should have totally won cycle 12," Jennifer bellowed as she shot Tyra clear through her head. Tyra Banks fell to the ground, never to model again. "Sorry!" Jennifer yelled as she sped back up. By now, Zombieland had basically forced her to distance herself from the brutal, savage act of shooting the brains out of the undead creatures.

"Rocky! Did you see how beast that was?" Jennifer asked her silent friend. She looked back and saw Rocky pick up his head and look at her curiously. She laughed openly and continued driving alone the friendly coast. She drove house to house, checking inside briefly, to make sure there weren't any dogs left unattended. She had released around 457 dogs since the beginning of Zombieland. She knew that she would never be able to save them all, but to each dog, it counted for everything. Rescuing these dogs was her only real goal. There was nothing else for her to do, being completely alone in the lonely land. Before she released the dogs, back towards the beginning of Zombieland, she had checked to make sure they could survive amongst zombies, and surprisingly, the zombies completely ignored the dogs, and every other animal. Human meat was really all that zombies cared for. Entering an open beach house, Jennifer was faced with three zombies. She shot them all very easily and they dropped to the floor, dead. There was a high pitched barking from down the hall, and lo and behold there was a cute little Pomeranian dog, held back by a cage, looking scared and frightened.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm here for you," Jennifer cooed, as she opened up the cage. The little dog sprinted towards her and licked her hand affectionately. She pulled out of her pocket a little can of dog food and fed the hungry creature. The dog ate quickly and when Jennifer went to leave the house, the dog followed her. It barked happily and bolted down the street to a world of possibilities as most freed animals usually did.

This was her routine. She did this every day, every hour that she could. Rocky by her side, she felt unstoppable. It was a good way to spend the rest of her zombie full days. Luckily, most dogs had something to eat and could survive at least a few more weeks, and Jennifer hadn't found any dead ones, luckily. She knew though that it wouldn't last forever, and continued to feel that pulling at her heart. Saving as many animals as possible was defiantly a preferred way to continue life in Zombieland. She shook her head and continued driving. Jennifer had reached a stretch of country, and there weren't any houses for a long while. Distractedly, she shifted through her CD's and found one that was good upbeat music. She popped it in and 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry blasted through her speakers.

"Hmm," Jennifer thought to herself, "I've never been to Cali, and nothing's holding me back is it, Rocky?" Smiling, Jennifer consulted her map, and headed in the direction of the welcoming west coast.

* * *

**(A/N: R&R? ) :)**


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

Chapter 2

Alone, in her thoughts and music, Jennifer's mind reluctantly snapped back to her first encounter with zombies. The scariest experience that she had ever been through nestled itself back into her conscious mind...

_Jennifer nearly went flying through the window when she slammed on her breaks to avoid hitting the person that had stepped in front of her speeding car. Hastily, she opened the door to check if the person was okay. She stepped forward nervously, her heels clicking. _

"_Are you alright?" Jennifer asked. The person turned its horrible head to her. It was a woman, approximately ten years older than Jennifer. The woman twitched, and dragged her leg behind her as she walked in Jennifer's direction. Then she sprinted. She sprinted with more determination than Jennifer had ever seen. After months of self-defense classes, her immediate reaction was to run, but she couldn't run. Her heels very evilly prevented that. As a last resort, as the girl was drawing very close to her, Jennifer pulled out her pocket knife and held it threateningly in front her. _

_The woman paid no mind though._

"_NO!" Jennifer screamed as the woman was nearly directly in front of her. She tried to get into her car but the woman was too close to give her time. Jennifer ran, ignoring the aching pain in her ankles. She kicked off her heels behind her and surprisingly heard a thump. Turning around, Jennifer noticed with absolute shock that luck had decided to throw itself at her._

_The heel that she kicked off had somehow managed to hit the poor woman directly in the forehead, wedging itself deep into the skull._

"_Ralph Lauren, I LOVE YOU!" Jennifer said to her sharp heels that saved her life. She gathered the other one and walked to the woman. The woman was defiantly dead. Jennifer had felt a fear, stronger than she ever had before. She had basically killed this poor woman and she really could not comprehend what she had done. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was her brother calling._

"_Jenny, what are these... things?" gasped her brother, Zach, from the other line._

"_You saw one too?" Jennifer asked, doubtfully. It was only one crazy psycho woman, right?_

"_Yes! They're like... zombies. Wait, it's on the news," Zach said, flipping through channels. "The news says... they're humans... mad human disease... causes swelling of the brain... zombie like behavior... no cure."_

"_Oh my god," Jennifer said, pulling a hand to her mouth._

"_Spreading fast, get a gun... hide... they say it's the end of the world," Zach said with a gasp. Suddenly, Jennifer heard through the phone the sound of a door being smashed open. Zach yelped and the phone went silent. _

"_ZACH! NO!" Jennifer screamed into her phone. Tears began to form at her eyes as she realized what must have happened. Jennifer climbed into her car and started it, gripping tightly at the steering wheel. Zach and Jennifer may have never been close, but he was still her family. She began to drive back home, hoping there might be some chance. Tears flowed freely from her bloodshot eyes. Trying to distract herself, she turned on the radio and news came on._

"_The virus is spreading. This is an emergency message. This is real. Find a place to hide. Avoid human contact. Don't go back for loved ones. I repeat; do not go back for loved ones," broadcast the news reporter in a very panicked tone. Jennifer angrily punched the radio's on/off button and silenced any sound. As a substitute, she put in a new CD that had been burned for her by her friend. 'Mad World' by Gary Jules blasted and Jennifer couldn't help but shake violently with sobs. She couldn't even hear her phone ringing again. Tears continued to cascade down her cheeks. _

"_Calm down," Jennifer said, trying to compose herself between her hyperventilating and her heaving chest. Finally, Jennifer noticed from the corner of her eye, her phone's bright light signaling a voice mail. She snatched up her phone, and called her voicemail. It was from Natalie._

"_Jen? Jenny, oh my god. They're... they're everywhere. They made it... they're here... they're in Rockville. Sean! Sean! NO! Get off of him! Noo stop!" Natalie screamed into the phone. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream from the other side of the phone and a terrible ripping noise. Jennifer tossed her phone to the ground, thoroughly even more upset from hearing the last sounds that her friend will ever make._

"_Natalie... no..." Jennifer said, a whole new set of sobs beginning to rock her. Everyone was going to be at that party, all of her friends, will be dead. Jennifer pulled over, her sobs taking control of her. Jennifer's hair was sticking to her wet, tear covered face and her mouth was dry. She reached in her purse and pulled out a bottle of Vitamin Water, and drank it, and then there was a light tapping at her window. _

"_Shit," Jennifer said, slowly turning her head to the window, expecting to see a gruesome and gory monster staring in at her with a blank, expressionless face. But when she looked out the window, she found with a relief, it was someone from school._

"_Shannon!" Jennifer said, looking out at her tall friend._

"_JEN! YOU HAVE TO HELP!" Shannon said, jumping into Jennifer's back seat. "They... they came to the party, and attacked everyone! Natalie... she died." Shannon explained. Another shock shook through Jennifer._

"_Who-who else?" Jennifer asked, not wanting to know the answer._

"_I don't know. I think Allen and I ran away right as Emma began to fight off a zombie. I don't know if she made it. Jen... the zombie she was fighting off... it was," Shannon said, trying to explain through terrified gasps, "Matt, Matthew B." Jennifer gasped, fearing for her friend's life. Matthew was on the football team and she had even dated him once. Emma was tough, but she couldn't fight off someone like Matthew._

"_Any... Anyone else?"_

"_Yes... So many more... Sean, Allison, Daniel, oh god, he was bit by Sam. Robby, he died too," Shannon explained grimly. Suddenly, it felt as if an icicle had stabbed Jennifer through her heart. Her boyfriend was gone. More tears rocked through her body again as she pulled back onto the road. _

"_Did... you," Jennifer asked, fearing the worst._

"_Get bit? No!" Shannon said, truthfully._

"_Good..." Jennifer responded, her mind drifting off, remembering happy times with Robby. Jennifer pulled the hair out of her face with shaking fingers and looked in the backseat at Shannon. Shannon was her friend that was also on Cross Country with her. Shannon was small and petite, and looked slightly like a mouse. Of all the people that could have survived this hell hole, she doubted Shannon could. She was so small and innocent, it seemed impossible. But, Shannon was fast, undoubtedly. They reached Jennifer's house and saw her front door broken into and a bloody trail was either leading into, or away from the lavish mansion. Jennifer bit her lip and exited her car. Shannon followed her as they walked into the house. _

_Jennifer saw with a horror as to what had happened to her pristine house. Every thing was smashed, and destroyed. Furniture was coated in blood and the television was left tauntingly on. Jennifer saw her mother's expensive paintings were ripped and shredded, also donned in blood. Shannon gasped from behind her as Jennifer walked fearfully up the stairs. She walked down the hallway towards her brother's room and Shannon stayed downstairs. Zach's door was left ajar, and a bloody handprint was on the door. _

_Biting back tears, Jennifer entered the room. She found the room as she did the rest of the house, destroyed and empty. There was no sign of any life... or undead life. The window was broken as well. With all the stress and fear she was put under, Jennifer couldn't help but crumple to the ground. She cried and cried but her tears were cut off by a blood curdling scream from downstairs. _

_Shannon._

_Jennifer ran downstairs towards the sound of the scream and found, to her horror, Shannon's stomach being eaten by a neighbor of hers. The zombie was slurping at her best friend, whose life had been ripped from her. A sob escaped her mouth and the zombie looked up at her. It tilted his head, and dropped some of Shannon's intestines. The zombie ran towards Jennifer. Unfortunately for the zombie, Jennifer was thoroughly pissed off. Letting out a war cry, Jennifer ran at the zombie, holding a statue that she had picked up. She hit the terrible creature with enough force to send him wheeling back. Jennifer took out all of her anger on the zombie, crushing in its skull with the white stone statue. She continued pounding its head in even after it was long lost of life. Jennifer dropped the statue, and did something she had been doing so well, and cried. _

_But, tears didn't come to her. She had none left. She had become a stone fort; nothing will get in or get out. She had been traumatized and knew what she needed to do. She went upstairs first, and got the small little pistol that her parents kept under their bed in case of a home invasion. She held it at her side as she walked into the basement to get the last gun in the house: her father's hunting gun. She grabbed enough bullets to last her a while and returned to her welcoming car. She was devoid of any human contact. Lost, forever in her thoughts, all alone described her life forever._

Jennifer wiped away a new tear that had formed in her eye.

No, this wasn't her, she wasn't emotional. Sighing, Jennifer popped in the CD that she had played that night.

This was going to be a long drive

"_All around me are familiar faces... worn out places... worn out faces," _sang her CD player. Jennifer sang along, desperately trying to bite back tears. She held on to the fact that Rocky was behind her, using him for comfort.

**Review? Please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3 A Human Voice

Chapter 3

Long roads stretched in front of Columbus as he drove Bill Murray's car down California, exiting the once wonderful state. He looked to his right and in the passenger seat sat his girlfriend, Wichita, smiling at him.

"What?" he asked, playfully.

"You just look so cute when you drive," she explained with a giggle. Columbus laughed and reached out to hold her hand.

"Will you two stop with the annoyingness?" Little Rock groaned from the backseat. Wichita looked at her and winked. Their family was complete and they all loved each other, even Tallahassee. Tallahassee, who was currently drifting in and out of consciousness, sat next to Little Rock, tired from his heroic actions at Pacific Playland.

The whole event had occurred the night before, and now they were driving away, eager to get away from the terrifying experience. Columbus fiddled with the radio, not actually expecting to hear anything except for white noise, but still hopeful, hopeful that maybe somewhere, possibly, someone was still alive.

"You know that's useless," Wichita said empathetically.

"Doesn't hurt to try," Columbus explained as he continued to shuffle.

"It hurts my ears! Turn it off!" Tallahassee groaned from the backseat. He smacked his lips together in an attempt to fall back asleep. Wichita rolled her eyes playfully as Columbus fearfully withdrew his hand from the radio.

"I wonder if there are any survivors, at all. I mean, there has to be at least a few military men?" Little Rock pondered out loud, looking at her grimy fingernails. The family hadn't had a chance to shower in a long time.

"Possibly," Wichita said.

"You know, there could be some out by New York?" Columbus offered.

"Or maybe in D.C.!" Little Rock agreed, incredibly hopefully.

"I am NOT goin' anywhere near some hoity toity East Coasters," Tallahassee said firmly.

"They aren't that bad," Columbus responded.

"Fine, but if we meet someone, especially someone with a stick up their ass, they are NOT coming with us," Tallahassee said, forcefully. Columbus just nodded, not wanting to anger the grouchy Tallahassee anymore. The car drove in silence for a while.

/

Jennifer drove down the highway, singing along to a Grease soundtrack that she had in her car. She had stolen a lot of CD's shortly after the zombie invasion, to prevent boredom. Suddenly, a grumble emitted from her stomach. Rocky perked his head up from the back seat in curiosity.

"I know, Rocky. I want to save out rations, too, but I'm starving!" Jennifer explained. She reached her hand out to the passenger seat and grabbed a can of Spaghettio's. She opened the can with a small battery powered can opener and began to eat directly from the can, drinking it like soda. She put her half finished food into a cup holder and grabbed one of the sodas from another seat. The coke fizzled wonderfully when it was opened. Warm as it may be, Jennifer drank from it greedily. It was placed next to her food in the cup holder. Another sip was taken from the coke, but the fizzy warm drink almost jumped out of Jennifer's mouth when she saw another car driving up along the road.

"Rocky... people," was all the Jennifer could mutter. The car stopped suddenly, probably surprised as well. Jennifer stopped her car as well. She grabbed her small trusty pistol from the dashboard. '_Might as well have some protection,_' Jennifer reasoned. She stopped the car, pulled out her car keys, and wiped the Spaghettio sauce from her mouth with a washcloth. Once she exited the car, she locked it, to protect Rocky. She raised her pistol to prove she wasn't going to be messed with.

/

"Tallahassee! It's another person!" Columbus nearly cheered.

"Don't trust them," Wichita reasoned. Little Rock bit her lip in nervous anticipation.

"Look!" Little Rock said as Jennifer exited her car. They all looked. They watched as Jennifer withdrew her pistol and aimed it at the car. Columbus noticed for the first time how pretty Jennifer was. He had to mentally slap himself and remind his brain that his girlfriend was right next to him. The wind rustled Jennifer's hair and more mental slapping commenced.

"Let's at least meet her," Columbus said.

"Who do we send?" Little Rock asked. Little Rock, Wichita, Columbus all looked at each other and agreed mentally.

"Tallahasse."

/

Jennifer saw a burly man exit the car. He walked up slowly to her holding a knife in his hand. Jennifer glared at him, her beautiful navy eyes squinting.

"Chill," Tallahassee said as walked up to her. He pulled his hand up, offering it to her, as a sign of peace. Instead, she pulled herself away.

"Listen, if ya don't want to come then don't. But remember if ya do come, you might be able to take a shower, cause we can protect you now," Tallahassee offered, remembering how happy Wichita and Little Rock were to shower.

Jennifer spoke for the first time.

"I don't trust you, or anyone. I'm only coming so I can shower. Then, I'm gone," Jennifer responded coldly, due to her trust issues.

"Where ya going?" asked Tallahassee. Jennifer shot him a curious look. "We don't go by names; we don't want ta get too close. I'm Tallahassee," he explained.

"Just going," Jennifer answered skeptically.

"Fine. Where are ya from?" asked Tallahassee, very annoyed.

"Rockville."

"I'm so pleasured to meet you Rockville," he responded sarcastically. "Now listen, we barely have any room left in our car, so just follow behind us.

"No! You might lead me off the edge of a cliff!" Jennifer shot, still worried. Tallahassee sighed and rubbed his thumbs on his forehead.

"Fine, I'll go with ya in your car," he said.

"Ew, no," Jennifer said, not wanting the sweaty man anywhere near her pristine car.

"Fine, I'll go ask for volunteers," he groaned and walked back to the car. Tallahassee tapped on the window and explained the situation to his family. Eagerly, Columbus offered to go. Columbus and Tallahassee walked back up to Jennifer.

"How about him? He's a super neat freak," Tallahassee explained as he continued to lose patience.

"That's the best you can do?" Jennifer asked. Columbus felt a little hurt at her comment. "Fine," she said unhappily as they walked back to her car. Tallahassee headed in the other direction. She unlocked the doors and both entered.

Columbus gasped when he saw Rocky.

"That's my friend. Do NOT say anything bad about him or I WILL kill you," Jennifer said coldly as she started the engine.

"I wasn't going to," he responded. They both clicked on their seatbelts, much to Columbus's satisfaction. Her car drove behind the family's car, and an awkward silence filled Jennifer's car.

"So, who else is with you?" Jennifer asked, curiosity taking the better of her.

"Well there is Tallahassee, me, my girlfriend called Wichita and her little sister named Little Rock," Columbus explained.

"You guys just found each other?" Jennifer asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, it was pretty lucky," Columbus admitted, looking at his palms. "Did you have anyone?"

"Yeah. My friend, her name was Shannon, died after I found my brother missing. I have no idea what happened to my parents since they were in Rome at the time. I really had no one after that, except for Rocky," Jennifer explained, nodding in the direction of the cage behind her.

"That's really sad. I'm sorry," Columbus responded, feeling for the orphan.

After a few moments of silence, Jennifer began to laugh. An unnatural laugh escaped her mouth and she couldn't stop until she had to pull over because of how hard she was laughing. The car in front of hers pulled over too, waiting. "I'm, I'm sorry it's just weird. You guys are the first people that I've talked to since the Pandemic," Jennifer managed to choke out, still with tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Um, it's okay?" Columbus said, somewhat fearfully. Rockville was strange to him, yet he understood her laughter of relief. In a place like Zombieland, companionship was something incredible.

Jennifer also began to think, although she had just met them, they were people that could actually stay with her and the fact alone might cause her to stay... maybe... just maybe.

**I know, I know, I haven't uploaded in forever... :( sorry. But, here it is! I hope that I captured their personalities well; it was sort of difficult... well, review please?**


End file.
